


An Intimate Wedding Dance

by honeysystem



Series: Robin engages in Lesbian Activities [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Vaginal Fingering, tender wedding night sex babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: Robin only laughed, both because her newly wedded wife was still as cute and panic-y as the first time they met, and because she was overjoyed that she finally got to marry the woman she had been in love with for months. Through the entire ceremony Robin was smiling from ear to ear, unable to tear her eyes away away from Olivia’s. She couldn’t remember most of her life but Robin was certain that this had been the happiest she has ever been.





	An Intimate Wedding Dance

**Author's Note:**

> it's lesbian rights everybody

“Are you sure this is going to be fine?”

 

“Yes, I’m 70% sure, Darling!”

 

Before Olivia could protest and ask about the other 30%, Robin swooped her bride up into her arms, her knees only wobbling a tiny bit until her posture straightened. Olivia shrieked, arms flailing in the air for a split second, then quickly wrapping around Robin’s neck for stability.

 

Robin only laughed, both because her newly wedded wife was still as cute and panic-y as the first time they met, and because she was overjoyed that she finally got to marry the woman she had been in love with for months. Through the entire ceremony Robin was smiling from ear to ear, unable to tear her eyes away away from Olivia’s. She couldn’t remember most of her life but Robin was certain that this had been the happiest she has ever been.

 

Finally, they arrived at the door of Robin’s room and the tactician desperately tried to open it with her foot, too stubborn to give up on bridal carrying Olivia. After a lot of cursing and almost stumbling, Robin did get the knob turned and kicked the door open with a triumphant grin.

 

She doesn’t really seem like it, but she’s big on romance. Olivia recalled her saying something about the importance of carrying your wife over the threshold of their new home, which is why she kept quiet throughout the whole ordeal and couldn’t get herself to offer Robin assistance, she didn’t want to ruin her fun!

 

Posture straightening, Robin took a big step over the room’s threshold while smiling like a goof. She took a few more steps and began spinning them around gently, Olivia yelping again while clinging onto the tactician who just giggled in return.

 

The mindless spinning came to an halt in front of the king sized bed Chrom had arranged for the two lovebirds. She let herself fall down onto the soft silken sheets and fluffy rose gold pillows, Olivia instead falling onto Robin’s chest that was heaving with gentle laughter.

 

Propped up on her arms, Olivia gazed at the woman below her, the white hair framing Robin’s face beautifully, harmonizing with the soft pink of the pillows. The dancer’s heart felt impossibly full at the thought of having the privilege to see Robin like this every day for the rest of their lives. Unable to stop herself, Olivia lowered her face down to Robin’s and brought their lips together, the other immediately reciprocating the tender kiss.

 

They lost themselves in the moment for a while until Olivia broke the kiss, rising from above Robin and straddling her closed legs.

 

“Uhm, you know… for our honeymoon I thought it would be nice if I- I studied a new dance.”, she whispered, face flushed a lovely shade of red from embarrassment.

 

“Just for me?”, Robin asked, voice laced with anticipation.

 

The dancer just nodded, afraid that saying anything more would take away the small amount of courage she had gathered. Slowly, she got up from the bed to stand in front of it, Robin, too, getting up and sitting on the edge.

 

“You look breathtaking, Olivia.”, Robin said, inspecting the puffy wedding dress her wife was wearing for the tenth time today. It was a pure white like her own tux coat, the extensive amount of frills and lace making her look like a doll or a princess from a fairytale. Robin didn’t want to upstage Olivia’s outfit, opting instead for a tux with a short, gently ruffled train that gave it more of a bridal touch.

 

“Oh, you…”, Olivia replied, the heat on her cheeks only increasing under the praise. “You’re quite the looker yourself, Robin.”

 

Robin brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a flattered giggle. “Want help getting out of this?”, she asked, pointing at Olivia’s wedding gown.

 

At that point Olivia realised that it would probably take forever to get out of the dress by herself, so she found herself nodding again. Robin got onto both of her feet and walked over to her, getting behind her back to undo the several clasps of the extravagant gown. It took a bit of fumbling, but eventually the fabric slipped off of Olivia’s lithe arms, then pooling at her feet.

 

Robin’s breath caught in her throat as the removed wedding dress revealed Olivia’s more than just fancy lingerie, covered in lace and ribbons, the bottom piece so frilly that it reminded the tactician of a very small tutu. The white see-through stockings Robin was able to get a glimpse off earlier during a festive dance were connected to a garterbelt. Suddenly, she felt rather underdressed, only wearing plain white undergarments under her tux.

 

“S-Something wrong, Robin?”, Olivia asked shyly.

 

“No, no! It’s just…. you look so hot.”, the words tumbled out of her mouth without being filtered. She mentally slapped herself for how stupid that must have sounded.

 

“O-Oh! I was hoping you would think so! Maribelle helped me pick this out, actually.”

 

“Maribelle, huh? I should thank her for the job well done next time I see her.”, Robin mused, offering a hand to Olivia so that she could finally step out of the dress.

 

The dancer obliged and picked the dress up and placed it onto an armchair before returning to her original place in front of the bed where she found Robin sitting on the edge again, her jacket laid discarded on the ground.

 

Olivia took a deep breath, then got into position for her dance. She started by humming a tune as her feet moved featherlight along the ground. Her full hips swayed from side to side sensually and Robin felt unable to tear her eyes away, Olivia’s graceful form and lithe muscles almost hypnotizing her.

 

Robin loved everything about Olivia, but something about the subtle muscles she acquired from years of professional dancing… they drove her insane. She wanted to run the tips of her fingers along her dips and curves, then lick along them with her tongue. The thought alone made Robin grip her knees tightly, knuckles turning white. 

 

Olivia’s own soft hands wandered along her torso as she danced, finger’s sliding along her abs and cycling around her breasts, then crossing above her head as she did a spin. Single strands of her pink hair were coming loose from the fancy hairdo, it somehow made her appearance even more sensual.

 

Several dance moves that made Robin’s throat dryer than the plegian desert later, Olivia finally walked up to her wife, taking hold of her hands and placing a kiss on the each of them.

 

“I, uhm, hope that got you in the mood?”, she whispered, her thumbs rubbing along the backs of Robin’s hands.

 

The tactician let out a strained huff. “It sure did, Darling. Come here.”

 

Their arms slung around each other as their lips met, both of them falling back onto the bed with a soft thud. The kiss quickly grew heated, Robin wasting no time to lick at the dancer’s lips, entering Olivia’s mouth without any resistance as she gasped. Their tongues slid along each other hungrily, a fire present that had never been there in their previous kisses.

 

Robin felt bold, hands wandering along Olivia’s muscular back and halting at her bottom. Carefully, she squeezed, earning her a high pitched moan from the pretty dancer. Olivia hid her face in the crook of Robin’s neck as the other kept kneading the soft flesh, fingertips dipping under the lacey fabric of her underwear for split seconds before retracting over and over.

 

Deciding that she had teased her wife enough, Robin hooked her arms under Olivia’s thighs and reversed their positions. The chic hairdo the dancer had before was completely destroyed now, not that either of them cared about it at this point, anyway. Robin actually thought that Olivia’s silky pink hair matched the equally silky pillows nicely.

 

Shaky hands came up from under Robin and fumbled with the buttons of her blouse, the tactician quickly catching on and helping Olivia get rid of her clothing save of her cotton panties. The blouse is off and thrown out of sight quickly, the rest of Robin’s clothes following suit in no time.

 

Olivia cupped her wife’s bare breasts, squeezing them lightly, smiling as the other sighed in pleasure. Robin fit into her hands nicely, Olivia thought, her breasts being just the right size. Gently, she tugged at one of the already erect nipples, earning her a breathy moan that went straight to the coil in her abdomen.

Robin let Olivia play with her breasts for only a little bit before getting impatient, her hands gripping the dancer’s wrists and pinning them next to her head.

 

“Olivia, I want to eat you out.”, the tactician blurted out, face already flushed from getting teased. Olivia’s cheeks, on the other hand, turned the darkest shade of red Robin has ever seen.

 

The dancer’s mouth opened and closed hopelessly, trying to figure out how to reply without saying anything mortifying.

 

“Uhm, I- I’ve never done anything like this before.. h-have you?”, she ended up stuttering out.

 

Robin didn’t know if she did, to be honest, most of her past still unknown to her, but the last thing she wanted to do was ruin the mood by saying that, so she shook her head instead.

 

“We’ll figure this out together, alright? I’ll be gentle.”, she said, voice hushed.

 

Olivia bit her lip and nodded, cupping Robin’s face to pull her down, trying to convey all her feelings with a kiss. Slowly, Robin’s mouth wandered downwards, sucking hickey’s into the tender skin of Olivia’s throat. Her hands unclasped the bra her wife was still wearing. Olivia arched her back so that Robin could throw it aside and free her soft breasts.

 

Robin wasted no time to cup them with her hands, rolling the rosy nubs between her thumb and forefinger, making Olivia squirm underneath with heavy breaths. The tactician’s kisses wandered lower, sucking on one of Olivia’s nipples before licking along the ridges of the dancer’s abs.

 

“I always loved your abs, you know? Wanted to do this since I first saw them.” , Robin breathed.

 

“Y-You’re so embarrassing!”, Olivia squeaked, to which Robin only chuckled.

 

The tongue on Olivia’s abdomen dipped lower, dancing along the hem of her lace panties. Robin placed an open mouthed kiss on the fabric over Olivia’s pubic hair, inching closer and closer to her clothed slit. She licked a long stripe over the already damp cloth, getting a loud moan in return that was sure to increase her own wetness as well.

 

A hand tangled in Robin’s white hair and tugged lightly, causing the tactician to look up from in between Olivia’s muscular thighs. “What’s wrong, my love?”

 

“P-Please take them o-off, Robin. I can’t endure this m-much longer.”, Olivia stuttered out needy, breathing heavy with dilated pupils. It was a good look on her, Robin thought.

 

Carefully, Robin hooked her fingers around the sides of Olivia’s panties and pulled them down in one swift motion, throwing them in the vague direction of the rest of their clothes.

 

Whether it was on instinct or out of embarrassment, Olivia clenched her legs together, face hidden behind her hands.

 

“Are you embarrassed?”, Robin asked, one of her hands running along her wife’s leg reassuringly.

 

“O-Of course! I want this but… w-what if I look weird down there?”, Olivia admitted, voice barely above a whisper.

 

“There isn’t a single part of you that I don’t love, Olivia, and this won’t be an exception.”, Robin said, placing light kisses on her wife’s shins and knees.

 

Olivia seemed to think over what Robin said carefully. She wouldn’t lie to her, she never did, which is why Olivia decided to trust Robin and slowly opened her legs again, revealing herself to her wife.

 

Robin visibly swallowed, seeing that Olivia was already glistening with slick all over her vulva. The hands that previously rested on her legs slid to the inside of her thighs, spreading them a little further so that Robin could nestle between them comfortably. Cautiously, she spread Olivia’s wet folds, revealing her velvety entrance. The dancer gasped loudly, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

 

“Are you ready?”, Robin asked, waiting for a final word of consent.

 

“C-Can I cover m-my face with a pillow? I think that would make this less, uhm, embarrassing.”, Olivia asked, voice shaky with anticipation and nervousness.

 

“Of course, I want you to be comfortable, darling.”

 

Olivia smiled at that, glad that the other understood her shyness. She picked one of the pillows beside her, hugging it in front of her chest and nodded for Robin to start.

 

The tactician wasted no time and immediately got to work, licking a stripe from the bottom of Olivia’s slit to her clit with the flat of her tongue, relishing in the high pitched moan she received.

 

Robin gave Olivia a few more licks, feeling like she might get addicted to how sweet she tasted. Tentatively, Robin’s tongue slipped into Olivia’s entrance, the muscles of her wife’s legs twitching next to Robin’s head.

 

The finger’s that kept Olivia spread open wandered towards her thighs instead, trying to hold them still while Robin worked her tongue deeper into her wife’s cunt. While it would probably be one of the nicest ways to go, Robin didn’t really want to get her skull crushed by Olivia’s strong legs on their wedding night.

 

Olivia’s needy moans were barely muffled by the thin pillow she pressed her face into, the foreign feeling of a tongue inside of her, licking along her velvety folds made her nerves feel like they were on fire and the pressure in her stomach almost unbearable. 

 

When Robin began to curl the wet muscle upwards inside of her, the pressure threatened to overcome her. Olivia’s grip on the pillow was strong enough to tear it apart at this point.

 

“R-Robin, m-m-my clit..!”, Olivia cried, eager to get pushed over the edge.

 

Quickly, Robin retracted her tongue from inside of Olivia and instead closed her lips around her swollen clit, sucking as hard as she could.

 

The coil inside Olivia’s guts finally sprung and she cried high-pitched as climax hit her stronger than ever before. Her vision went blank for a couple of seconds while she tried to catch her breath desperately. Robin licked up as much of Olivia’s release as she could before she left her place between her wife’s legs. Gently, she peeled away the pillow Olivia was clinging onto dear life just a few moments ago and gazed at her completely flushed face contently. God, she was beautiful enough to make Aphrodite envious.

 

As Olivia’s breathing started to steady, Robin cupped her face and kissed her with adoration. Olivia, still tired from her orgasm, tired her best to kiss back, making an embarrassed noise in the back of her throat as she tasted herself on Robin’s lips.

 

“How do you feel?”, Robin asked after breaking the kiss, her mouth just millimeters away from Olivia’s.

 

“Amazing.”, she breathed out. “Uhm, what about you, though?”, Olivia asked, her hands stroking along the other’s sides.

 

Robin blushed. “Oh, well, I do feel rather worked up after hearing you make all these cute noises…”, she said, trailing off as she recalled those sweet moans and mewls.

 

“Ah, uhm, I can help you out? B-But only if you want to, of course!”, Olivia said, quickly adding the last part in a flustered tone.

 

“I was hoping you would.”, Robin replied with a soft laugh.

 

Olivia was blushing again (just how much could she blush?), but propped herself up with her arms into a kneeling position. Robin did the same after quickly taking off her soaked underclothing. She spread her legs wide, a lot less shamelessly as Olivia, and waited for her wife to make a move.

 

The situation kind of overwhelmed the shy dancer. Firstly, because the woman she had been in love with forever just spread her bare legs in front of her and secondly, she was expecting her to please her. Of course, Olivia knew how to touch a woman, as she was one herself and spent a fair share of restless nights alone, yet the gravity of doing it to someone else was heavy on her mind.

 

“You know I can just take care of it myself. Don’t force yourself, love.”, Robin said, trying to sound less needy and more reassuring.

 

“I want to! Really I do! I... I’m just not sure how… Maybe you can show me h-how you like it?”, Olivia asked, trying not to stumble over her words more than usual.

 

“Sure, let me help you help me.”, Robin replied with a smile on her face as she took hold of one of Olivia’s hands, bringing it to her labia and rubbing two of her fingers rub along her wet folds.

 

Robin inhaled sharply at the contact, Olivia’s fingers feeling a lot softer than her own calloused ones. She made Olivia gather as much slick as her worn out patience allowed, then taking hold of one finger and slipping it inside her entrance. Letting go of it, Robin instead took hold of the other woman’s wrist, steadying it before rocking up and down on Olivia’s finger, promptly telling her to add a second one.

 

“U-Use your thumb to press down on m-my clit, Darling.”, Robin breathed out, voice low and strained.

 

Olivia complied, re-angling her hand and wrist so that she could rub the hard nub without hurting herself. As soon as her thumb made contact with Robin’s clit, the tactician’s back arched, her small breasts beautifully on display in the dim candle light of the room.

 

Robin increased the speed of her hips, rocking faster and more frantically, chasing after her orgasm as Olivia pressed down on her.

 

“C-Curl them, curl your fingers!”, Robin all but shouted, her hoarse voice laced with desperation.

 

Doing as she was told, Olivia curled the two fingers inside of her wife a few times until she could feel her hot walls clenching down on them repeatedly. Robin’s final moan was throaty and choked out, it almost sounded like a sob.

 

Only when Robin stopped moving, her body going lax, Olivia retracted her hand, wiping the slick on her fingers onto the sheets. The tactician collapsed onto the bad, taking deep breaths to regain her posture.

 

“You… You did great, Olivia. Thank you for a wonderful wedding night.”, Robin said, still a little out of breath, but clearly audible.

 

Olivia flushed and instead of replying, she simply pressed a long, tender kiss onto her wife’s lips.

 

“Let’s get some sleep, okay? I’m really tired.”, she suggested after parting for air.

 

Robin agreed and got up from where she was laying, crawling along the bed to get under the sheets, holding her arms open for Olivia to embrace her, which she happily did.

 

“Love you.”, Robin said sleepily, ready to doze off any second.

 

“I love you too, Robin.”, Olivia hummed, contently falling asleep while laying on her wife’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i'm so happy to finally finish the roblivia fic i had been planing for ages!! i had to redo the concept for this a lot and ended up on wedding night sex because im a huge sap
> 
> this goes out to my wonderful gf who loves olivia a lot and deserved something good and gay♥ i had a lot of fun writing olivia and her dynamic with robin so i hope it shows in this fic :3c
> 
> thanks a lot for reading!!


End file.
